Riftvore
History Shaper caste Shaper caste are the female bipedal insectoids of the Riftvore. Possessing a remarkably human appearance the shapers have evolved to the point they no longer possess a skeletal structure, instead are supported by a system of fluid-filled organs. The shaper's skin is a soft, calming blue that is also highly transparent, so much so it could allow another to peer into the "soul" of the shaper and see the shaper's biology at work. The Shaper's have sloping, almost ridge-like foreheads and also have short, stub-like noses, making their faces appear skull-like. Unlike the other caste Shapers possessed hair, which took the form of snake-like appendages that could take various forms, usually linking together into a ball similar to a turban. Due to their stub-like noses Shapers had a poor sense of smell but a highly developed sense of sight, few could get something past a shaper without one them noticing. A Riftvore shaper caste inhales and exhales through their skin. A Riftvore shaper have five digit fingers on both hands, the middle and index finger are excessively larger than the others. The dietary requirements for a Shaper is limited. Any solid matter that can not be immediately broken down becomes toxic to them. Which has resulted in the Shaper caste eating a fluid-based diet, though out of respect for a host they can ingest solid food for a time, but must regurgitate it at a later time before it becomes toxic to them which is a standard hour after ingestion. Mercury is a favored delicacy among this caste. Queen caste Breathing The warrior caste breathe 30% more oxygen than humans due to their large muscle and meabolism requirements. However the other castes most notably the drones are able to breath hydrogen and a limited amount of carbon dioxide if there is a lack of oxygen. But, like humans, they are limited to how long they can go before their bodies can no longer function without oxygen. Circulatory System Warrior caste *TO be moved to another page* A Riftvore warrior circulatory system is divided into three circulations: 1. Heart to lungs. 2. Heart to body. 3. Heart to brain. In the warrior caste circulatory system, the brain has a separate circulation allowing for a higher blood pressure in the rest of the body without damaging the fine network of blood vessels in the brain. This allows the Riftvore warrior to live with blood pressures that would normally kill a human. The ability to create and survive such high blood pressure has advantages. The blood can be transported through the body faster, and thus, oxygen and other nutrients are transported quicker and waste products are removed faster. This special circulatory system is part of why the Yautja are so strong. It allows the organs and muscles to work harder and thus increase the muscle capacity. The warrior's 7-part heart consists of 4 auricles and 3 ventricles. The blood is pumped from the right side of the heart through the lungs. From there, it goes back to the heart and into the left auricle. From here, it goes in to the 3 ventricles that are connected to it. One pumps it into the body, and the other pumps it into the brain at a much lower pressure. The last remain inactive unless either one of the ventricles is comprimised and unable to perform its function. When the blood has gone through the body and the brain, it goes back to the right side of the heart and the cycle starts again. Society and Culture The Riftvore society is comprised of warrior spiritualists focused around war/conquest/conflict and spirituality. The Divine Light, the entity who freed them from the Hive Mind of The Dominion is believed to be a god and is at the center for their spiritual beliefs. They believe that serving the Divine is the highest of callings, and to die while performing this calling is the greatest of honors. Being a society of warriors rank is important and is always spoken before speaking a Riftvore's name. Not doing so can spark hostilities. In the past females were treated poorly and often shared between males. However after the coming of the Divine Riftvore females are no longer treated as simple things for a males amusement. But rather to be revered, for it is stated in the Divine's teachings that the female is key to a species survival. Riftvore are extremely territorial and known for bearing a grudge against enemies. Tradition is an integral part of their lives and breaking from observances is considered a grievous insult that is not forgotten easily. An integral part of tradition is the various rituals that mark milestones in a Riftvore's life. Most notable of the rites is the Rite of Renewal. Where a Riftvore renews his pledge to follow the path of the Divine on the eve of battle. Tradition and Ritual Ritual is a very important element in Riftvore society. They believe that once a Riftvore dies, the spirit is drawn out of the body by the Divine Light and called into the afterlife. However to ensure the spirit is not lost along the way a death ritual is performed where the body is burned to ensure the spirit can find peace. In some instantaces were there is no body it is traditional for those on hand to howl into the sky, to plead for the Divine to shine its light onto the dead and guide them to paradise. Riftvore afterlife is supposedly divided into two branches. Those who followed the tenets left by the Light and lived honorably are given eternal peace inside the Fade, where the Divine itself awaits them. The dishonored are taken away, cursed with an intangible body and left to wonder the universe alone, in the faint hope they might redeem their honor and be welcomed unto the Fade. Rituals among the Riftvore include the Sla'uustai, a bonding ceremony which joins two people together in a relationship similar to brotherhood. This ritual has only been performed on a select few individuals who are not of the Riftvore people. Shaper caste *To be MOVED to a New Page* The shaper caste was responsible for creating the bioships and weapons of a Riftvore hive. They were considered the equivalent of bioengineers and scientists. Ranging from the mighty Stahona-Kuros to the smaller Riftvore fighter the shapers made everything, techniques in the art of shaping were never written down or verbally explained even among their own. Instead initiates were tested by only being "shown" how to execute techniques rather than having them explained. This method forced the initiate to learn patience, expand their ability to visually take-in events and learn to think of their own theories and equations in order to achieve success. Newcomers who were new to the caste were refered to as initiates and weren't considered true shapers until they achieved the rank of Adept. Initiates were trained in groups between 5-10 in number by newly promoted Adepts. Adepts seeking to earn the rank of Master must prove themselves worthy by performing a remarkable feat of faith and or skill before the entire shaper caste. If impressed a Master Shaper may offer the Adept the chance to serve him as his aid. As an aid to a Master shaper the Adept is allowed certain privileges the other Adepts are not afforded, like the ability to freely travel off world. The shapers were guided by the tenets of the Divine Light, who once stated that knowledge was capable of being created but must never be shared with an ill mind. Shapers were a proud caste and easily be offended if their abilities were ever drawn into question. Tradition within the shaper caste is confusing. They highly value evolution and change within the caste but despise mutations that are not possessed by the caste as a whole. Eye color is one such case, among the caste jade green is the dominant eye color and those possessing eyes of a different hue are shunned. Cocooning Cocooning is an art used by the Riftvore shaper caste to regenerate and revive wounded warriors during times of war. An injuried but alive Riftvore is taken and placed inside a cocoon usually in an area where drone population offers greater security due to the use of the Queen's royal jelly as the catalyst for the healing process. While not commonly used on outsiders of the nest, a non-Riftvore can be placed inside a cocoon for treatment. Which is considered a high honor. Queen caste Every Queen is considered the Alpha female and Mother to the entire hive. A Queen is charged with regulating the entire hive, and is usually nestled deep within the hive, protected by tides of drones and warrior caste, like an ant queen who never leaves the nursery chamber of an ant colony. A Queen is made when the previous one dies or loses the ability to give birth. One among the shaper caste under goes a rapid and violent evolution. Immediately entering the birthing stage. How which member of the shaper caste is unknown. Among their own hives the Queen Mother is given a nickname among her own brood that reflects the trait carried over prior to her evolution as Queen. When in the birth stage of their life cycle the Queen is encased in a ovipositor that will cover their entire body, leaving only the neck and face exposed. The birthing cycle of a Queen can last decades or longer. Due to this delicate stage the Queen is left vulnerable to attack as well as immobile for the remainding of her life, able to leave her ovipositor coffin only during the Great Rest, which begins immediately after the birthing cycle ends, leaving the female's body ravaged by hunger. Nurishment and rest are key here, if the female isn't properly cared for before the next birthing cycle she will be unable to retain her ability to give birth. Should a Queen risk leaving her ovipositor before her birthing cycle is over the female runs the risk of losing her ability to produce young permanently. The Queen is thought to possess the ability to psychically communicate with her young. Close to a hive mind she can freely control the non-sentient drone caste and can issue orders to the other caste who are able to resist and ignore the order(s) should they so choose. Technology The technology used by the Riftvore, while widely advanced is still considered inferior to that of the Lanteans and Ori. Riftvore technology is unique in that all technology, whether it be a starship or weapons are entirely biological. This biotechnology was coaxed into growth by the Shapers and seemed to be more resilient when compared to conventional technology. Notable pieces of technology included their feared Parakin, which were called ''the ''great coordinators due to the fact they served as biotic computers for frigate-class and world-ships of the Riftvore fleets. Possessing the capacity to coordinate a fleet to a frightening degree they also developed a telepathic network, allowing for communication over vast distances between a hive fleet and its Queen. The personal weaponry of the warrior caste included biological falx capable of altering its form, allowing the user to wield it as a spear. Due to their natural rock-like skin Riftvore infantry do not wear body armour and are capable of shrugging off hard hitting projectiles. Their larger shaper crafted vessels utilized plasma weaponry that ate through the hull of enemy ships while shielding was provided by other bioorganic means. The primary construction method through which the Riftvore created their organic vessel was through the use of material the Riftvore refer to as Krad. This "Krad" formed the hull and internal anatomy of their vessel and while other races have mastered bioengineering, the Riftvore were among the few to have developed a mass production means of creating such material. Allowing them to grow a spacecraft in less than a months time and an entire fleet in the span of one standard year. Category:Races Category:Pegasus Races Category:Milky Way Races